


our own ending

by ElasticElla



Series: follower milestone ficlets [12]
Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, Road Trips, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: In another life, Kisa doesn't believe in prophesy.





	

In another life, Kisa doesn't believe in prophesy. They're just pretty words twisted to keep them all from uprising, pretty words for docile snakes. She doesn't whisper to one of the brothers who would free her for a price. No, she wants a real hero, one that is innately good and trustworthy. 

One who offers her own life for her coworker, and Kisa settles into her mind gently, only speaks to her in dreams. She appears unadorned, doesn't want her savior to come for the wrong reasons. 

Monica wants to help but she wants to see her daughter more, but even more than that she wants to survive the Geckos. Her fear is thick but light, and Kisa silently swears her tormentors will dry up under the sun. 

She strikes a deal with her, protection for saving, and that she'll bring her home once she's free. 

Monica still doesn't accept until she's learned all about what she must face, Kisa speaking to her every night of her travels. They both know it's a formality, that Monica has already decided. 

It's a twisted web of events, but the end is what matters: the end is Monica and Kisa driving north, driving away in one piece. It's freedom, and in the stolen convertible with wind whipping through her hair, Kisa pretends not to notice the bitter aftertaste. 

They stop at grungy motels, and Kisa only feeds off those that deserve it. Their wallets then feed Monica, exquisite five course meals to drive-throughs depending on her mood. Monica drives at night, insists she'd rather keep the convertible and go nocturnal than a closed car in the sun. Kisa explains that she only gets a little burnt with proper covering, but Monica only looks horrified at that. 

At her insistence, Kisa visits Monica's daughter's mind most nights. Sam is a sweet child, if rather obsessed with music and always having two or three tunes bouncing around her head. She's safe, her Aunt Laura taking care of her, worried but optimistic about her mother's pending return. Sam's a pure soul, pure enough that Kisa disguises their trail, keeps an eye out for anyone following them. Monica agreed to a longer trip to make sure there wasn't anyone, and Kisa remains vigilant. 

During the days they stay at the nicest- and thus cleanest- hotels they can find. More than one receptionist has eyed her and Monica with a little too much curiosity. (Being good is hardest then, she wants to rip their eyes out.)

They're halfway across Texas, only a few days from Monica's home, when they end up in a room with just one bed. Kisa doesn't think much of it, going for the left side. But then Monica goes into the bathroom to change, something she's never bothered with, and comes out not meeting her eyes. 

Kisa frowns, “I won't- I'm not going to drain you in your sleep.” 

Monica's eyes flash up, “What? No, I um, I tend to cuddle around what's nearest to me.”

“Okay.” 

“And I'm really human,” Monica adds, eye contact going to the ugly squirrel print. 

Kisa waits, but Monica doesn't offer anything else, standing by the bed. 

“I'm not sure what that means here,” Kisa finally says. 

“ _Ilikeyou_ ,” Monica says quickly, cheeks burning. “I wasn't going to mention it since I'm almost home…”

Kisa pats the spot next to her, “Sleep, we can talk options in the evening.” 

“Options?” Monica squeaks out, slipping under the covers. 

“Options,” Kisa says, extending an arm, and Monica cuddles into her chest.


End file.
